dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonstruck Dragon
The Moonstruck Dragon is an epic dragon of the Moon element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The Moonstruck dragon only uses its breath as a weapon. Defenses The Moonstruck dragon also uses its breath as a defense. Other Abilities The Moonstruck dragon does not really have other abilities, except seeing in the dark. Breath Weapon Like the Love dragon's, this creatures breath weapon causes the victim to become hopelessly infatuated with the next compatible person they lay eyes on. However, this dragon's breath weapon lingers longer and is more powerful, causing the sufferer to forget to eat and sleep, their thoughts are so preoccupied by the object of their desire. Weaknesses The Moonstruck dragon is easily distracted by wonder and beauty... and just about everything else. Habitat Regions The Moonstruck dragon lives in the Drag Marshes, The Berrywhite Mountains and around The Aichpey River. Preferred Home The Moonstruck dragon prefers damp places where the moon is visible at night. Sheltering/Nesting Tje Moonstruck dragon does not build nests and does not sleep either, but it continuously imagines that it lives on the moon. Diet The Moonstruck dragon survives on some sort of photosynthesis, with the moon instead of the sun. Luckily this goes automatically, because if the dragon had to eat it would surely forget that and die. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The Moonstruck dragon does not really care about other beings, except other Moonstruck dragons, Moon Dragons and Blue Moon Dragons. It hates being in the presence of a Lunar Eclipse Dragon. Social Order The Moonstruck dragon will act to any other of its kind as if they were a couple in love. Relationship to Wizards The Moonstruck dragon does not care about humans at all. DDLA has ranked them as 1. When in a park Breeding The Moonstruck dragon can be bred by using a Moonstruck dragon and any other Epic dragon or Galaxy dragon. You can also breed one using a Love Dragon and a Rose Dragon, though it is hard to breed one this way. Habitat You can keep Moonstruck dragons in Moon Habitats and Omnitats,, Celestial Habitats, and Meridiem Habitats, though it is recommended to keep them in another habitat than your Lunar Eclipse Dragons. How to care for One must always remember those dragons rest (though they don't sleep so that is not required) and eat dragon treats from time to time. Also always be sure the magical moons of the moon habitat always emit enough light so the Moonstruck dragon thinks it is an actual moon. Also make one of these moons to put above your Celestial Habitat or Meridiem Habitat if you place your Moonstruck dragon in one of these. Favorite Treat The Moonstruck dragon is hard to feed, most of the time it will get distracted by the presence of the artificial moon when trying to feed. They do not prefer any treat. Life Cycle Mating The Moonstruck Dragon is continuously in love with all others of its kind, but will only mate with their soulmate. Yes, it is scientifically proven Moonstruck Dragons actually have soulmates. This is not the case for any other living creature, however. Birth The Moonstruck dragon female cares for her egg with tender love it would give to other Moonstruck dragons. Infancy The infant Moonstruck dragon even acts like it is in love with its mother. Adolescence Not much has changed since the infancy. Adulthood Still not much has changed. Life Span The Moonstruck dragon lives around 130 years. History Discovery The Moonstruck dragon was discovered during Thatche and Rudna's marriage, which happened on midnight during full moon on Valentine's day. Their love attracted one of these beautiful dragons. The dragon stayed with them both until they divorced. The dragon then stayed with Rudna. Origin of Name The Moonstruck dragon gets its name for being so infatuated by the moon that it looks like "it is struck by it", as how Rudna described it. Magic The Moonstruck dragon has slight control over Selenimancy and a lot of control over Agapemancy. It also has very minor control over Chloromancy, Arboromancy, Psychomancy, Electromancy and Pyromancy. Notable Dragons Eyehitter (Rudna's Moonstruck Dragon) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Moon Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Aichpey River Category:DDLA Rank 1